Kelas 12-B Liburan Ke Bali
by Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru
Summary: Wah, kelas 12-B dari perguruan sekolah SMA VocaUtau akan liburan ke Bali! Bagai mana kisah mereka? /RnR please!/ /Request fic dari Momo/ /Don't Like? Don't read!/ /CHAP 2 Update /
1. Chapter 1

_**Kelas 12-B Liburan Ke Bali**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Cropration **_

_**Genre : Friendship Humor & Romance **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING! : GAJE, TYPO, JELEK, TIDAK MEMUASKAN**_

"Aaaaah?! Yes! Liburan!"

"Diamlah Gumi! Kamu ini membuatku malu saja!"

"Ehehehe." ujar Gumi seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah Anak-anak, seperti yang _sensei_ ucapkan tadi, kali ini kita akan liburan ke Bali! Silahkan persiapkan perlengkapan liburan kalian. Sensei permisi dulu." ujar Iroha seraya pergi melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kaito, tadi _sensei _belum memberi tahu kapan kita akan berangkat berlibur kan? Sana susul tuh _sensei_! Tanya kita akan berangkat kapan!" perintah Big Al kepada Kaito.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau kan ketua kelas!"

"Baiklah." ujar Kaito seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Gumii! Berhenti menggeledah tasku!" teriak Gumiya gaje. "Apa? Aku cuma ingin mencari snack wortelku yang hilang, dan kemungkinan besar kau yang mengambil!" ujar Gumi tegas sambil mengobrak abrik isi tas Gumiya.

"Mana mungkin aku mengambilnya!"

"Gumi_-chan_, snackmu ada disini." ujar Galaco sambil menunjuk meja yang terletak di belakang pojok.

"Eh?"

Sementara Gumi ber 'eh ria' Gumiya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Minnaaa! Hah.. Hah.." Miku ngosngosan, "Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Gumiya yang sudah tidak _sweatdrop _lagi. "I, ini pesan dari Kaito-_kun_! Ka, katanya kita akan berangkat malam ini! Hah... Hah... Jam 20.30! Hah.. Hah.. Sedangkan sekarang ini jam 19.07 hah.. Hah.."

"_NANI_?!"

"Lalu Kaito nya ada dimana?!" tanya Galaco kebingungan, "Dia sedang membeli perlengkapan!" ujar Miku yang masih kelelahan. "Sudahlah _minna_! Dari pada kita hanya diam begini, lebih baik kita bersiap siap!" "BAKAAAA! Siap siapnya itu nanti saat kita sudah sampai rumah!"

(._. )

Kaito tengah berlari sambil membawa 2 plastik besar yang berisi ice cream perlengkapan mandi dan lain lain, tiba tiba datanglah Shion Kaiko. Adik dari Shion Kaito, "_Onii-chan_! Kaiko minta uangnya ya!" ujar Kaiko seraya mengedipkan matanya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kaito curiga, "Um.. Cuma untuk uang jajan liburan kelas saja kok!"

'_Kaiko-chan, kaukan sudah diberi uang saku disini! Harusnya kau punya uang!' _ ujar Kaito membatin. Karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah(?) Kaito segera memberikan uang sebesar 10 sen kepada Kaiko, lalu berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Kaiko.

"_ONII-CHAAAN_! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!"

'_Kenapa cuma 10 sen? Akukan bukan anak kecil lagi. Selalu saja begini...' _selepas membatin, Kaiko pun pundung dipojok koridor ruang musik.

.

.

Semua siswa siswi penghuni(?) kelas 12-B sudah memasuki bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke Pulau Bali, hanya tinggal menunggu jam berangkatnya saja. "Sebenarnya ini duduknya bebas atau diatur atau urut absen?" tanya Lily. "Mungkin bebas, Iroha-_sensei_nya juga tidak mengatur kita." ujar Kaito seraya duduk di samping Miku.

(Lily and Suzune Ring)

"Lily-_chan!_ Aku duduk disampingmu ya!" Ujar Ring seraya duduk disamping Lily, "Ah, baguslah! Aku ada teman ngobrol nih." ujar Lily sambil tertawa.

(Aoki Lapis and Kagene Rui)

"Aku tidak mau duduk didekat ban! Nanti mual lalu muntah." ujar Aoki gaje. "Kita sudah kehabisan tempat Aoki_-chan_." ujar Rui, "Baiklah." Ujar Aoki mengalah.

(Gumi And Gumiya)

"Gyaaaa! Gumiya mesum!" ujar Gumi sambil memukul kecil kepala Gumiya memakai bantai wortelnya. "Apa?! Aku cuma ingin minta jajanmu saja! Apanya yang mesum?!" ujar Gumiya seraya menjitak kepala Gumi. "Aduh.. Lihat! Tadi tangan kananmu ada disini!" ujar Gumi sambil menunjuk pahanya (maaf untuk adegan ini m(_ _)m ) "Aaa.." Gumiya hanya bisa blushing. "Hei Gumi, Gumiya! Jangan ribut!" keluh Miki.

"Ssh! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!" ujar Iroha.

(Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku)

"Yah, Miku-chan sudah tidur." keluh Kaito sambil menatap wajah Miku. "Hayoo! Kaito mau ngapain?!" sepertinya Kaito ketahuan telah memperhatikan wajah Miku sedari tadi, "Diamlah Ring!" ujar Kaito seraya berbalik menatap Ring dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Sudahlah ne, Ring-chan, Kaito-kun." lerai Lily.

(Big Al and Kagamine Rinto)

"Oi Rinto!" panggil Big Al, "Ya?" "Kukira kau sudah tidur tadi. Ahahaha!" ujar Big Al sambil tertawa, "Dasar Bigger." ujar Rinto sambil berbaik menghadap Gumi, lalu berbincang bincang kecil. Tapi sayangnya hal itu dilarang oleh Gumiya yang sewot(?). "Ya ampun." ujar Big Al sambil menundukkan kepalanya galau. "Aku rapopo." lirih Big Al.

(SF-A2 Miki and Luo Tianyi)

"Miki, kau cantik sekali!" ujar Tianyi terpukau ketika melihat Miki mengucir kuda rambutnya, "Ah? Tidak juga kok. Ehehehe." sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak seburuk Big Al dengan Rinto.

(Mayu and IA)

"Konbanwa Mayu!" sapa IA ramah, "Konbanwa mo." jawab Mayu yang tengah menatap kearah jendela. "Pemandangan yang bagus ya." ucap Mayu seraya mengacungkan jempolnya, "iya." jawab IA. '_Ini kan masih berada dilingkungan Academy. Bagus bagai mana? Bukankah kita sudah biasa melihatnya!' _batin IA _sweatdrop_.

(Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin)

"Lenn~ mari kita bermain suit! Yang menang bisa memakan semua snack ini!" ujar Rin sambil menunjuk 3 plastik besar yang berisi snack dan minuman.

"Boleh! Siapa taakut!"

"Batu gunting kertas!"

Jari jari Len membentuk gunting, sedangkan Rin batu. Maka...

"AKU KALAAAAAAAAH?! HUWAAAA!~" teriak Len membahana. "Ohohohoho~ berarti semua snack ini pinya Rin~"

"TIDAAAAK!" malangnya nasibmu, Len. Selama berlibur, kau tidak akan memakan apapun.

(Galaco and Nekomura Iroha)

"Galaco!" panggil Iroha, sang wali kelas. "_Ha'i sensei_!" sahut Galaco, "Galaco ya... Vocaloid 3 berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan poni dan rambut yang berwarna-warni. Hm.." ujar Iroha sambil mengusap-usap dagunya ala orang berfikir. "Iya, _sensei._" jawab Galaco _sweatdrop_.

Tiba tiba masuklah seorang wanita berrambut pirang mirip dengan Len dengan membawa koper raksasa, "Baiklah _minna_! Semuanya sudah siap? Tidak ada anggota yang tertinggal?" tanya Lenka mengintrogasi, "Semua sudah siap! Dan tidak ada anggota yang tertinggal!" lapor semua siswa siswi yang belum terlelap tidur. "Baiklah, jalan pak!" perintah Lenka kepada pak supir yang ternyata adalah Megurine Luki! Adik dari sang kepala sekolah, Megurine Luka. "Pak supir? Enak saja!" tegur Luki protes, "Ehehehe, ya sudah ayo jalan!"

_**Paginya~**_

"Minna! Sudah pagi! Ayo bangun!" ujar Lenka seraya memukul kentongan. "Iya iya, aku bangun kok!" ujar Gumi sambil mengucek matanya, "Yang lain?" tanya Lenka. "Sudah _sensei_!"

"_NANI_?! mandi di wc pom bensin?!" teriak Big Al dkk, "Iya, di wc pom bensin! Sekalian aku tidur nungguin kalian mandi, bergadang nih! Hoaamh," ujar Luki sambil menguap. "Huweee! Kenapa tidak di wc Masjid saja?!" ujar Gumi tanpa menyadari perkataannya. "Ide bagus Gumi_-chan_!" ujar Lenka seraya menjentikkan jarinya, "setuju! Kalau di wc pom bensin malu maluin tau!" ujar Ring sewot(?) "Kalau begitu! Luk, Luki! Ayo bangun!" teriak Lenka sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Luki yang tertidur di kursi supir. "Ah, Lukinya tidur..." keluh Lenka, " Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menyupir!" ujar Kaito sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Memangnya Kaito_-kun_ bisa menyupir?" tanya Miku, "Bisa kok."

Setelah selesai menaruh tubuh Luki ke tempat duduk Kaito, Kaito pun segera mengemudikan bis itu dengan baik menuju Masjid terdekat.

"Eh, Lenka_-sensei_!" panggil Miku kepada Lenka, "Ada apa?" tanya Lenka kepada Miku, "Ano, ini Mikuo_-nii_ BBM Miku, dia tanya begini _apa Lenka ikut dengan rombongan bis Miku atau tidak?_ Lalu Miku jawab _iya, Lenka-sensei ikut kami_, ah? Belum dibalas." ujar Miku kepada Lenka.

"Ecie sensei~ _Mikuo_ pengertian juga~" ucap Ring kepada Lenka, "Heh? Aku sudah punya Rinto!" ujar Lenka lalu pergi ngacir memeluk Rinto. '_Jadi dia ikut rombongan kelas 12-B cuma karena ada Rinto disini?!' _batin seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 12-B kecuali Rinto.

TINGTUNG(?)

"Ah? Sudah dibalas! Katanya kelas 12-C sudah packing, dan hanya tinggal menunggu keberangkatan saja. Loh? Kok kelas 12-C berangkatnya pagi?" tanya Miku kepada Lenka yang masih saja memeluk Rinto dengan gajenya, "Hah? Semua kelas itu jam keberangkatannya itu sama saja! Suruh mereka bubar!" ujar Lenka sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "_Ha, Ha'i sensei_!"

"Aaaah! Sampai juga." ujar Gumi seraya turun dari bus disusul dengan yang lain.

SKIP! SETELAH SEMUANYA SELESAI MANDI!~

"Segarnya!" komentar Miku, "Iya, setelah mandi tubuh menjadi segar ya." ujar Kaito kepada Miku. Kaito dan Miku tengah berjalan santai menuju bus, tapi mereka dikagetkan oleh...

"BIGGER, BURGER, BIG BURGEEEER!" teriak seorang gadis berrambut biru muda bernama Suzune Ring. "Aduh! Apa sih?! Kenapa teriak teriak?!" tanya Big Al kepada Ring, "Gzzz! Ayo cepat masuk bus! Nanti kamu ketinggalan!" ujar Ring marah marah.

'_Bigger? Burger? Big Burger? Big Al, nistanya dirimu.'_ batin Kaito dkk sweatdrop.

"Iya iya!"

Setelah seluruh anggota kelas 12-B masuk kedalam bis, semuanya menghela nafas melihat adik dari kepala sekolah mereka yang tertidur terlalu lelap. "Wah? Luki-_sensei_nya tidur!" ujar Gumi sambil menepuk jidatnya, "Lenka-_sensei_nya hilang lagi." ujar Gumiya celingak celinguk mencari Lenka, "Iroha-_sensei_ juga hilang!" ujar Lily kaget sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Iroha disamping tempat duduk Galaco.

"Hah?! Kita mehilangan 2 sensei!"

"Aish! Mungkin mereka mandi!"

"Tapi mereka gak ada di kamar mandi!"

"BaKaito! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Ya, aku akan cari Lenka-sensei dan Iroha-sensei! Tapi jangan pabggil aku BaKaito!"

"Hah?! Kalian ini ribut sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur deh!" ucap Luki sambil melangkah menuju kursi supir.

Itulah keributan keributan yang terjadi didalam bis, murid murid kelas 12-C heboh sendiri mencari senseinya, "Kaito! Mana senseinya?!" tanya Aoki, "Aduh Aoki! Jangan tanya padaku! Ya sudah _minna_, aku cari _sensei _ke toko toko itu ya!" ujar Kaito sambil menunjuk banyak toko ditepi jalan.

Setelah turun dari bus, Kaito segera mencari Iroha dan Lenka di deretan toko-toko terdekat. Dan rupanya Lenka dan Iroha tengah membeli pisang dan jus, "_Sensei_! Ternyata _sensei_ ada disini, _yokatta_!"

Gumi yang melihat Kaito tengah berbicara dengan para sensei di deretan toko hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, "Ya ampun, ternyata para _sensei_ ngacir berburu cemilan." ujar Gumi _sweatdrop_, "Mana?" tanya Gumiya, "tuh." selepas semua anggota asrama melihat itu mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Waaa au ah sensei malah enak enakan belanja." ujar Ring sambil membuka pintu bus lalu menendangkan kakinya bebas, "Akh?!" tanpa sadar Ring menendang kaki Kaito. "Eh? Maaf maaf! Aku tidak tau kalau kamu ada di depan pintu! Aduh!"

"Ah, lupakan saja Ring." ujar Kaito sambil melangkah berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disamping Miku. Disusul dengan Iroha dan Lenka, "A, ah? Kaito-kun tidak apa apa?! Ma, mana yang sakit?!" sepertinya Miku sangat khawatir. "Aaa, tidak ada yang sakit kok." ujar Kaito sambil mengelus rambut Miku, "Ring-_chan_! Kamu ini keterlaluan!" ujar Miku kepada Ring.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Kaito ada di depan pintu bis!" ucap Ring.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa kok." ujar Kaito.

.

.

"Iroha-_chan_ jangan minum didalam bis! Nanti tu-" ucapan Lenka terpotong ketika dilihatnya tumpahan jus yang diminum Iroha. "Belum juga aku selesai bicara!" ujar Lenka menepuk jidatnya.

"Ehehehe, _gomen ne_ Lenka-_chan_!" ujar Iroha sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lenka?" panggil Rinto, "Ya?" sahut Lenka. "Mau duduk bersama?" tanya Rinto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau!" ujar Lebka sambil mengangguk, Big Al yang sempat menguping pembicaraan Lenka dan Rinto pun protes.

"Lalu aku mau ditaruh dimana? Hoi Rinto! Jangan egois dong!" protes Big Al, "Kan kasihan Lenka, masa perempuan cantik seperti dia duduk disebelah pak supir?" jelas Rinto, "Tap-" "Salah! Yang disini paling cantik itu Gumi!" ucap Gumiya ikut ikutan, "Gak! Yang paling cantik itu Ring!" protes Ring sendiri, "Kebapa kalian ikut ikutan?" tanya Lenka _sweatdrop_, "Habisnya si Rinto bilangnya kamu yang paling cantik! Kan yang benar itu Gumi!"

"Siapa bilang?! Yang paling cantik itu Lenka!"

"Salah! Yang benar Riing!"

"Kalian berdua salah! Yang benar itu Gumi!"

"Cukuuup!" teriak Kaito dari tempatnya(?)

"Semua wanita cantik apa adanya, semua wanita itu cantik!" ujar Kaito tegas, "Berarti orang gila berjenis kelamin wanita juga cantik ya?" tanya Luki gaje. Sementara itu Kaito hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Luki.

"Begini saja. Yang paling cantik itu Big Al! Huahahahahaha!" teriak Len sambil berdiri dan bergaya ala 'Ultra Man' dengan gajenya. Rin yang berada disamping Len juga ikut tertawa.

Semua _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang nista? Kenapa selalu aku? Aku rapopo wes." Keluh Big Al dengan wajah yang mengenaskan.

( ＾_＾)

"Kyaaaaak! Gumiya Gumiya! Lihat! Lihat ini!" teriak Ring sambil menunjukkan gambar pakaian pengantin. "Bagai mana? Bagus kan?" tanya Ring, "Iya, bagus kok." jawab Gumiya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oh, jadi kalian akan menikah?" tanya Gumi dengan nada dingin, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gumiya kepada Gumi, "Kalian mau menikah ya? Jangan lupa undang aku ya." ucap Gumi dengan nada dingin.

"Hah? Gumi-_chan_ jangan cemburu dong!" ujar Ring sambil memegang pundak Gumi, "Lalu kenapa kau menunjukkan baju pengantin kepada Gumiya?" tanya Gumi sambil menepis tangan Ring dari pundaknya, "Oh, itu! Sebenarnya ini adalah hadiahku untuk Lenka-_sensei_ dan Rinto!" bisik Ring ditelinga Gumi, "_Nani_?! Mereka akan menikah?!" tanya Gumi dengan volume suara keras, "Ssh!" ujar Ring sambil menempelkan telunjuk jarinya dibibir Ring sendiri, "Ehehehe_, gomen gomen_."

"Gumi cemburu ya?" tanya Gumiya sambil merangkul Gumi, "Tidak kok!" ucap Gumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "Jangan bohong~"

"Gumi, Gumiya. Saya mohon bisakah kalian diam? Aku ngantuk, jangan ribut sebentar ya." ucap Kaito. Lalu beralih menatap wajah Miku yang sedang terlelap tidur, "Wajah Miku-_chan_ damai jika tertidur." ucap Kaito sambil mengelus kepala Miku, "Engh? Kaito-_kun_ sedang apa?" tanya Miku sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

Buagh!

"Hmph?!"

"KYAAAAAA KAITO MIKU KISS!"

"Mana?!"

"Mumpung Kaito lagi betah betahnya cepat difoto!"

"Sipp!"

"Sudah!"

"Hah? Mana? Mana?!"

"Kirimkan padaku!" ucap Gumi sambil meng-aktivekan bluetoth-nya.

"Jangan! Nanti kelamaan! Share di group saja! Lalu ambil gambarnya!"

"Ahahahahaha! Kaito keenakan tuh!" ucap Luki sambil tertawa. Mendengar itu Kaito pun beralih ke posisi semula.

"Hmph! Minna! Jangan di save! Please!" mohon Kaito, "Maaf~ aku sudah share di group! Biar saja _Onii-san_nya Miku tau, nanti Kaito pasti kena marah! Ahahahaha!" tawa Ring membahana, "Minna..." panggil Miku lesu.

"Eh? Miku kenapa?"

"Jangan di save.."

KRING!

"Hah?" Kaito cengo saat membaca komentar gambar di group, "RIIING!"

"SUSUSUSUSUSUZU! Eh? Nani?" teriak Ring.

"Hah? Ring sudah mulai menerima gelarnya! Hahahahaha!" tawa Akaito menggema di bus.

'_Itukan ejekan dari Akaito dan Zatsune Miku untuk Ring. Kenapa malah dinyanyikan?'_ tanya seluruh anghota (-Ring, Akaito) _sweatdrop_.

"Ring! Kamu saya hukum karena sudah memfoto orang berciuman!" teriak Lenka dengan _dark auranya_. "N, N, Na, _nani_? Huweee! Jangan _sensei_!" ucap Ring sambil menangis gaje.

"Kau ku maafkan Kaito! Kau ku maafkan karena kejadian kissmu itu tidak disengaja."

"Tuh Kaito dan Miku dimaafkan, kenapa Ring tidak? Huweee!" rengek Ring.

.

.

.

.

"Heei! Tidak ada yang kasihan sama saya? Saya dari kemarin nyupir terus! Gantian!" protes Luki, "Ya ampun Luki, kamu ini manja(?) sekali sih!" ujar Lenka, "Tapi aku ngantuk!"

"Ya... Kami kan tidak tau petanya sensei! Mana bisa!"

"Tapi saya mengantuk! Ini sudah malam juga, cari penginapan saja!" usul Luki sambil menguap. "Ide bagus!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan penginapan kecil, seluruh anggota kelas 12-B pun turun dari bis dan pergi melangkahkan kaki menuju penginapan.

"Okey minna! Disini hanya tersedia bebarapa (11) kamar! Jadi.. Satu kamar berisi 2 orang! 2 orang itu adalah pasangan sebangku kalian di bis!" ucap Lenka sambil merangkul mesra Rinto.

"_NANI SENSEI_?!"

"Aku sudah biasa tidur sama Len~"

"Akukan duduk sama Gumiya! Gak boleh sekamar!"

"Aku duduk sama Kaito_-kun..._ Um.. Malu..."

"Saya dengan Lenka...?!"

"Aish! Rinto tidak mau sama aku ya?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu!"

"Lah?! Tidak ada komentar! Silahkan ambil kunci kamar kalian di tempat Iroha!" perintah Luki, "Alah.. Luki_-sensei_ bisa santai karena tidurnya sama Burger(?) dan Cabe gagal itu." ucap Gumi ngawur, "Hah? Terserah... Sekarang KALIAN NJANGAN MEMBANTAH! ATAU SAYA KURANGI POIN NILAI KALIAN!" peringatan Luki ini cukup untuk membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri.

"Aaaah! Gumiya! Cepat! Kita harus dapatkan kamar nomor 1! Aku yakin itu kamar paling mewah!" ujar Gumi sambil menyeret Gumiya menuju Iroha dan Galaco.

"Enak saja! Aku pasti dapat duluan!" Teriak Ring sambil berlari mendahului Gumi dan Gumiya, sementara itu Luki hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"URUT ABSEN!"

"Aaaaaa.." keluh semuanya lesu.

"Ini kunci kamar untuk Lily dan Ring!" Iroha pun memberikan kunci nomor 2 kepada Lily.

"Ini kunci kamar untuk Lapis dan Rui!" ujar Iroha lalu memberikan kunci nomor 3 pada Lapis.

"Ini untuk Gumi dan Gumiya! (no 4)

"Ini untuk Kaito dan Miku!" (no 5)

"Ini untuk Big Al Akito dan... Luki! Karena 3 orang. Jadi dapat kamar yang berkasur 3!" (no 6)

"Ini untuk Miki dan Tianyi!" (no 7)

"Ini untuk Rinto dan Lenka!" (no 8)

"Ini untuk IA dan Mayu!" (no 9)

"Dan kunci no 1! Untuk saya dengan Galaco!"

Selepas pembagian kunci kamar tidur kepada murid dan guru, semuanya pergi menuju kamar masing masing.

TBC

**A/N : **

**Hikari : Haiiii~ saya hadir kemari untuk mempostkan fict request dari Momo~ berhubung anaknya mintanya cerita berlanjut, yasudah saya jadikan beberapa c****h****apter –w- **

**Toa : Maaf kalau ficnya tidak memuaskan dan jelek**** :(**

**Kaito : Maaf juga kalau alurnya memusingkan :'( **

**Miku : Bolehkah kami meminta kritik dan saran? :3**

**Akaito :Yup! Kritik~**

**Len : Akaito alay ah! **

**Kaito : Mohon bantuannya ya Minna karena Hikari dan Toa sedanng tidak mood, dan ditambah lagi keahlian mengetik mereka yang mungkin sudah memudar, jadilah fic gaje dan abal seperti ini ****:(**

**Miku : Aish! Kaito-kun ini... oh iya, jangan lupa berikan kritikan dan sara ya. ****:) **

**All : Review please!**

_**Review Please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari : Halo Minna-san, lama kita tak berjumpa ;A; **

**Toa : -_-" Kamu ini. Kita baru berjumpa dengan readres itu bulan kemarin. Sepertinya sih.**

**Hikari : Oh iya, Minna-san. yang ga nimbrung itu namanya Kanagawa Reo dan Kanagawa Hikaru. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang membantu Hikari mengetik fict~ maaf kalau Hikari baru mengenalkannya. **

**Toa : Para Chara-nya kemana? Kok tidak ada? **

**Rin : Dasar, kami disini tahu! -3-" **

**Len : Huuuu! -o- **

**Reo : sepertinya ada yang mau digorok disini. **

**Hika : Iiish! Jangan kasar! Dasar tiang listrik!**

**Luka : Jangan bertengkar. Kita mulai saja ya ^^"**

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**_

_**Title : Kelas 12-B Liburan Ke Bali**_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Genre : **__**Friendship Humor & Romance**_

_**Warning! :**____** OOC, Gaje , banyak Typo**__**, **__**alur gaje**__**,**__** tidak memuaskan, dll..**_

Ketika seluruh siswa siswi telah mendapatkan kunci kamar, mereka segera berjalan menuju kamar masing masig. Kaito berjalan sambil terkekeh tidak jelas, Len berjalan sambil menyeret tiga kantong plastik berisi makanan milik Rin, Lenka berjalan dengan memeluk lengan Rinto dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hei BaKaito. Kamu tertawa aneh seperti itu pasti kau ingin bertindak mesum ya?" Tanya Ring asal menuduh. Kaito yang mendengar itu suasana hatinya langsung berubah.

"Apa?! Hei, jangan menuduh orang tanpa sebab, aku tertawa begitu karen-"

"KARENA KAITO GILA! BWAHAHA!" Len tertawa terguling guling dilantai dan melupakan tiga kantong plastik besarnya. Sepertinya seorang Kagamine Len ingin menerima bogem mentah dari Lenka. Wajah Lenka memerah marah karena melihat tingkah bodoh adik kandungnya itu. "Len." rupanya Lenka mulai bereaksi. Rinto yang notabenya sebagai sepupu jauh Lenka, Len dan Rin langsung menjauhkan gadis pisang itu dari Len.

Apa reaksi Kaito?

Kaito langsung menjitak kepala Len hingga benjol dan membuat Len berteriak kesakitan. "AAAA AMPUN KETUAA!"

"UGYAAAAA LENKA-_NEE_! TOLONG AKU!" sepertinya Len butuh perawatan intensif sekarang juga karena Kaito sudah membuat 6 benjolan dikepalanya. Tianyi, Rui, Miki, Mayu, dan Aoki segera membawa Len ke kamarnya.

Big Al yang baru datang sambil membawa 3 tas besar yang salah satu diantaranya berisi makanan hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika melihat Kaito yang menjitak Len hingga kepalanya benjol besar. _'A-aku takkan membantah kepada ketua kelas lagi! Nanti wajah kerenku kehilangan pesona.'_ Dasar Big Al, pikirannya selalu menuju kearah penampilan wajah.

"Big Big sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pantas dipikirkan." IA yang mengetahui isi pikiran Big Al hanya memasang wajah anehnya. "IA, kasihan Big Al tahu, dia selalu dibully terus. Iya kan Big Al?" jawab Galaco membela Big Al. "Terimakasih Galaco, kau adalah teman yang baik!" ucapan terimakasih dari Big Al membuat Galaco dan IA tersenyum aneh.

"Miku_-chan_! Berhati-hatilah kepada Kaito! Dari tadi dia sudah tersenyum seperti orang mesum!" sepertinya Miku cuma bisa _speechless_ mendengar perkataan Ring. "Aaa. Ring_-chan_, aku bisa beladiri."

"HEEEII!" Merasa dirinya dihina, Kaito berteriak. Gumi dan Gumiya yang baru kembali dari kamar mereka setelah menaruh tas saling menatap.

"Ehem, kalau Ring penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kaito lakukan pada Miku, silahkan tidur didepan kamar mereka~" Gumi terkekeh kecil. Gumiya pun mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Atau, Ring menyukai Kaito dan cemburu jika Miku tidur dengannya." Gumi menganguk ketika mendengar perkataan Gumiya. Wajah Ring lantas memerah sebentar. "Mana mungkin!" Ring pun mulai berlari mengejar Gumiya, Gumiya yang baru menyadari kedatangan monster pun kemudian berlari.

"Huahahaha! Wajahnya merah berarti suka! Ring suka Kaito!" ujar Gumiya sambil berlari mengelilingi ruangan diikuti Ring.

"TIDAAAAAK! GUMIYA BAKAAA!"

"Hah? Gumiya BaKaito? Pfft!" Rin menahan tawanya. Amarah Kaito mulai bangkit kembali, tapi karena Rin perempuan, ia membiarkan Rin. _'Kalau kamu laki laki, kamu sidah habis!'_

"Terserah kalian mau apa. Yang penting jangan kacangi aku dong." Akaito pundung diikuti Big Al.

"Hei! Ngapain ikut ikut?!" tanya Akaito sinis. "Aku kan juga terlupakan." jawab Big Al dengan muka memelasnya dan sialnya itu malah membuat Akaito jijik. "Hush! Pergi sana!" ini bisa disebut dengan 'Pengusiran Burger'.

Semua _sweatdrop_ ditempat saat melihat kejadian pengusiran itu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menjauhiku...?" lirih Big Al merana.

"_SENSEIII_ TOLONG AKU!" teriak Gumiya karena Ring mengejarnya dengan membawa sebuah pisau. "RING! ITU BERBA- AAAA!" Gumiya berteriak ketika Ring melempar pisaunya. Gumiya yang mematung karena kaget itu didorong Ring hingga jatuh, kemudian Ring menindihi Gumiya.

"Hooooo!" aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Ring dan bersiap memukul Gumiya, tapi hal itu terhenti karena Ring yang mendengar bisik bisik teman temannya. "Ring mau ngapain Gumiya ya?"

"Hm, pemaksaan hak suami sebelum menikah(?)"

"Gumiya itu punyaku!"

"Tindak kemesuman didepan umum?"

"Anak kecil dilarang nonton!" ujar Kaito sambil menutup kedua mata Rin. "Aaaa! Kaito_-nii_! Rin mau lihat!"

"S-Sudah sudah. Tidur ya. Besok kita akan naik pesawat." Iroha menenagkan muridnya.

"BENARKAH _SENSEI?!_" sepertinya rencana Iroha gagal. Gumiya dan Ring yang tadinya bertengkarpun juga ikut berteriak sekarang. "Iya, untuk apa _sensei_ bohong?" semuanya bersorak ria karena esok harinya mereka akan pergi ke Indonesia, tepatnya Pulau Bali dengan emnggunakan Pesawat terbang.

"HEI! KAPAN TIDURNYA?!" Pertanyaan Luki adalah penutup kejadian tidak jelas tadi.

**. . .**

Sementara itu, Rinto membawa Lenka ke kamar agar tidak menceramahi Len didepan umum. "Huh?! Len kenapa suka membuatku malu ya?! Rinto enak tidak punya adik." Rinto menengok kearah Lenka kemudian tersenyum. "Yasudah, Len jadi adikku saja."

"Eh? Jangan!"

"Lenka_-nee_, kau adalah kakak sepupuku dan kakak sepupu Rin juga, _Nee-chan_ yang paling tua kan? Jadi harus sabar!" Rinto tersenyum lebar kepada Lenka, "Sudah aku bilang, Rinto tidak perlu memanggilku '_Nee-chan_!"

"Oke._ Sensei_, dimana kamar mandinya?" "Jangan panggil aku _Sensei_ juga. Panggil Lenka saja, kalau perlu pakai '_-chan_'. Kita kan pacaran!" ya, mereka tahu umur mereka terpaut jauh, Lenba berumur duapuluh tahun sedangkan Rinto sembilanbelas tahun. Tapi karena adanya rasa cinta, umur tak perlu dipikirkan.

Kembali kecerita. Rinto tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. "Aku ijin ke Kamar mandi ya, Lenka_-chan_." Seketika itu juga wajah Lenka memerah.

Setelah keributan, keromantisan, dan kekejaman yang terjadi, para murid dan guru pun tertidur dengan pulas.

**. . . **

Pagi di Vila sederhana ini dimulai dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang terang, udara sejuk sangat mengenakkan untuk dihirup. Sepasang manik safir pemuda ini menatap keseluruh ruangan, dirinya mendapati kekasihnya sedang tertidur dikasur sebelah. "Hm, Rin sedang tidur. Ini jam berapa ya?" Len kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Wah, sudah jam 05.43! Lebih baik aku mandi. Kemudian sarapan~" ujar pemuda pirang itu semangat. Sebelum keluar kamar ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Rin. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Rin sayang!" Dengan bodohnya Len memberi salam(?) Padahal ia tahu Rin takkan mendengarnya.

Rin terbangun kemudian mengucek kedua matanya. Gadis itu ingin menyapa sosok pemuda disampingnya. Tetapi pemuda itu telah menghilang. "Len dimana ya? Dari pada mengurus Len bodoh itu aku mandi~" ujarnya kemudian bangkit dan mengambil selembar handuk dari tasnya.

. . .

"_Minna_! Saatnya sarapan!"

Panggilan itu terucap dari bibir seorang Megurine Luki yang kelaparan. Pemuda pink itu dilarang memakan sarapannya sebelum seluruh siswa siswinya terkumpul, siapa yang menyuruhnya? Tentu saja Kagamine Lenka. "Jangan mengeluh, aku panggil kakakmu nanti." Lenka menasehati Luki dengan nada sinis.

"Panggil saja Luka_ Nee-san_. Aku tidak peduli. Aku lapar tahu!" sabar untuk Luki. "Retweet Luki-_sensei_!" Teriak seluruh murid yang juga sudah menunggu lama itu.

"Ini semua karena Rin yang kesiangan. Mana ada orang sarapan jam sepuluh pagi?" ujar Kaito dengan nada lesu.

"Kai_-nii_ jangan menyalahkan pacarku dong! Dia telat tidur kan karena Kai-_nii_!" Len berucap dengan mimik wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Kan yang mulai Ring." Mendengar perkataan Kaito, Ring pun menggebrak meja. "Kenapa seenaknya menuduhku?!" Kaito juga menggebrak meja. "Bukannya Kau yang mulai mengejekku?! Jadi orang itu yang berpikiran positive! Jangan negative terus! Sudah kasar lagi!" Kaito pun pergi dari meja makan. "Aku makan mie instan saja. Terimakasih atas hidangannya." Kini semua orang telah tahu jika seorang Kaito memiliki batas kesabaran.

Ring bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengejar Kaito."Tunggu, Kaito! Aku tahu aku salah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf!" mendengar itu Kaito memeluk Ring lalu berbisik "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak ingin disalahkan, maafkan aku juga." Nafas hangat Kaito sangat terasa.

"Hei Kaito! Pacarmu marah nih!" ujar Akaito sambil menunjuk Miku yang menatap Kaito dengan tajam. Melihat itu Kaito berlari kearah Miku kemudian memeluk pundaknya. "Maafkan aku ya, sayang. Cintaku hanya untukmu~" sedetik kemudian Kaito mencium pucuk kepala Miku. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Miku yang tadinya tegang dan kecewa menjadi bahagia dan malu.

"Cie cie~ ekhem!" semuanya bersorak ketika melihat adegan romance pasangan itu. Tentu saja hak itu membuat wajah Miku semakin merona.

Karena tidak ingin kalah, Len yang melihat Rin berjalan ke meja makan pun berlali kecil kemudian mencium pipi Rin. "Pagi Rin sayang~" sontak saja wajah Rin memerah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Len? Kyaaaa!" Len pun mengangkat Rin ala '_bridal style_' tapi terjatuh karena tidak kuat.

"Kamu ini makan apa? Berat sekali."

"Enak saja! Kamu yang lemah tahu!" Ujar Rin sambil menjitak Len.

"Aku dapat gambarnya!" teriak Tianyi sambil memegang ponsel pintarnya. "Tianyi-_chan_! Perlihatkan padaku! Gambar yang siapa? LenRin atau KaiMiku?" teriakan Gumi sangat keras diruang makan. "Silahkan lihat di group!"

Mari kita lihat apa reaksi Mikuo ketika melihat gambar Kaito mencium kepala Miku sekarang.

_**"Hoi Kaito! Jangan bertindak mesum pada adikku! Jangan terlalu membuatnya malu dengan tingkah bodohmu! Jangan jangan kau membuatnya sakit hati lalu merayunya ya?!"**_

Itulah komentar Mikuo, kakak yang begitu memperhatikan adiknya. Melihat komentar itu Gumi tertawa lepas, begitu juga dengan Luki, Gumiya, Rin Len, IA dan lain lain.

"Benar benar kakak yang sangat memperhatikan adiknya." Komentar Tianyi ketika membaca komentar itu, IA mengangguk setuju. "Miku beruntung mempunyai kakak yang sangat sayang padanya!" komentar Big Al dengan raut wajah senang.

Sekarang mari kita lihat kemarahan Lenka.

"Len! Jangan membuat malu Nee-chan di depan umum! Kamu ini pikirannya romantice terus! Bla bla." Dan benar saja, Lenka menceramahi Len di depan umum dan hal itu membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"S-sensei, kasihan Len, dia kan cuma ingin membuat Rin senang." Nasehat Rui kepada guru muda itu.

"Iya sensei! Sensei kan lebih tua! Jadi harus mengalah~" ujar Miki sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

"Yang jadi sepuh ngalah aja~" ujar Galaco sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"L-lenka-chan." Lirih Iroha ketika melihat wajah marah Lenka. "AKU KURANGI POIN BAIK KALIAN!"

"TIDUAAAAAK! JANGAAAN!"

"Sudah sudah! Ayo sarapan!" sepertinya Luki sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya. "Kita berangkat naik pesawat jam satu siang lho, cepat makan lalu siap siap!"

"_HAI' SENSEI_!"

**. . .**

Sesampainya mereka di Bandara, para guru segera mengeluarkan paspor mereka. "Oh iya, kalau mau naik pesawat harus buat paspor ya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah sedih. "Kenapa Rin-_chan? Sensei_ sudah membuatkan kalian paspor kok." Ujar Lenka sambil membagikan paspor. "Eh, berarti kita harus bayar?" tanya Miki sambil merogoh saku celananya mencari dompet.

"Tidak perlu bayar, kita kan sudah bayar biaya liburan ini. Iya kan Lenka-_sensei_, Iroha-_sensei_?" memang murid cerdas! Pertanyaan Galaco dijawab anggukan kedua guru muda itu.

"Oh, baguslah! Aku bisa beli makanan~"

"Dasar Burger, belinya makanan terus!"

**. . . **

Didalam pesawat, mereka sangat senang karena akan berlibur ke Indonesia.

Di dalam pesawat terdapat dua kursi disisi kanan dan kiri. Disetiap kursi dilengkapo dengan bantal kecil, selimut, headseat untuk radio dan layanan lain, multimedia layar sentuh, ear plug, penutup mata, kaos kaki, dan tentunya majalah.

Karena penerbangan ini cukup lama yaitu tuju jam lebih, di Pesawat disediakan colokan listrik untuk mengisi daya alat elektronik. Letaknya tepat di bawah kursi pesawat. Jangan lupa, di dalam pesawat juga disediakan AC.

Kembali kecerita~

"Wah! Mewah juga pesawat ini, pantas saja biaya liburannya mahal sekali." Ujar Big Al dengan wajah berseri seri. "Burger tidak pernah naik pesawat ya?" tanya Ring disertai tawanya.

"PEMFITNAHAAAAN! AKU PERNAH NAIK TAHU!" Teriak Big Al sambil menunjuk langit langit pesawat seperti orang bodoh. Len yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya. "Ih, baju Bigger bolong ya?" ujar Len.

"Hah? Benarkah Len? Ohohoho! Dia pasti malu~" dasar Ring, hobimu itu sepertinya menistakan orang.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" tanya Big Al sambil memasang raut wajah aneh.

"Bajumu itu pasti bolong! Kalau tidak bolong pasti tidak bisa dipakai! BWAHAHA!" ujar Len dengan tawanya disertai pose ala 'Ultra Man' Ring juga ikut tertawa. Begitu pula dengan teman teman yang lain. "Ahahaha! Big Al, Big Al."

"Aduuh! Tempat pundungnya tidak ada! Dimana aku mau pundung.." Sepertinya Big Al sudah tidak tahan menahan hasrat 'Pundung' miliknya.

Semuanya sweatdrop ketika melihatnya.

"Hei Bigger, pundung sama dia saja di Afrika!" ujar Akaito sambil menunjuk foto 'Kudanil' yang sedang memojokkan diri. Lagi lagi semua tertawa.

"Itu terlalu jauh. Lagi pula si Hippo itu sepertinya bisa membuatku mati sekejap." Big Al berucap dengan raut wajah ketakutannya. "Huuuu! Dasar Big Al, kau tahu, Big Al adalah orang yang membuat kita semua tertawa dan tersenyum. Itu pertanda Big Al anak baik." IA, Galaco, Rui berbicara serempak sambil membaca selembar kertas ditangan mereka masing masing.

"Dengan bantuan Akaito juga dong." Kaito pun merangkul adik kembarnya itu. "Benar! Tanpa Akai dan Bigger, perjalanan ini akan membosankan~" teriak Gumi dan Gumiya penuh semangat.

"Dan jangan lupakan kejadian romance Rin, Len, dan Kaito, Miku!" ucap Luki sambil berpose 'Peace'.

"Humor Len juga!" Ring menunjuk Len.

"Jangan lupakan pertengkaran Kaito, Ring dan Gumiya Ring." Ujar IA sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau sampai sini humornya sudah lumayan, apalagi saat di Bali ya!" Rinto terkekeh. "Iya kan, Lenka-_chan_?" Ujar Rinto sambil merangkul Lenka, dan Sekali lagi wajah Lenka memerah.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

AN:

**Hikari : Asdfghjkl OAO fictnya jelek. #pundung **

**Kaito : Yah. Maklumi kalau ada typo :v Author tidak mau mengecheck typonya. **

**Big Al : Disini akulah yang membuat fict ini jadi humor! XD walaupun garing. #pundung **

**Toa : Oke, sekarang saya akan balas review kalian. **

**Hikari : Untuk Hayashi Hana-chan, terimakasih telah memberi tahu XD Hika dan Toa memang terburu buru :'v review lagi ya XD **

**Kaito : Untuk Kiriko Alicia. Udah dijelaskan kan? XD review lagi ya :v **

**Meiko : Berikutnya... Shiroi Mila-chan, terimakasih sudah review :v maaf update telat :'(**

**Gakupo : Untuk purpleYumi, ini akan ada Meiko kok, tapi pas di Bali nya. Ehehe :D review lagi ya :* **

**Luka : #seretGakupo**

**All : *sweatdrop* **

**Rin : Berikutnya, Kisaragi Momo. ini udah lanjut kok ;;) review lagi ya X) **

**Toa : Untuk ryukutari.. Memang benar mereka akan seru seruan :D tebakan yang benar! Review lagi ya~ **

**All : Review Minna~ **


End file.
